What Was Wrong
by The New Aged Hippie
Summary: Marie was sad, her father had infurriated her so far past gone that she considered him dead. now with her mother can Marie find something or someone in peach creek north carolina that makes her happy? and how far is she willing to go to protect it?
1. Chapter 1

virtual_tours/views/image_ ?virtual_tour_id=7966&branded=1 – what the trailer may look like if you can't visualize it.

* * *

Chapter one

"What was I to do Marie? Your acting out of control, I can't handle your temper tantrums. So you're leaving and that's the end of it!" he yelled at the top of his lunges. I couldn't control myself anymore. _Like I had in the first place_.

"What were you to do? What the hell could you have done? You could have acted like a father and actually spend time with me! You could stop spending all your time at work or better yet with your trampy slut of a girlfriend, that's what you could have done! You could have at least pretended like you cared you jackass!" I screamed back at his face before picking up and throwing a lamp into the fish tank. Water flooded everywhere; the fish flopped trying to breath in the waterless air they were exposed to. Before he could grab me I went back to destroying the home. The god forsaken home I hated more than anything in the world, besides my father of course. My rage overtook me as I destroyed the plates and other dishes and broke everything in sight. Ripping the curtains, throwing vases and plants into the floor. Ripping the couch and pillows open and scattering the insides about. When his firm hand grasped hold of me at last, he slapped me across the face and stared me down with Brown squinted eyes.

"Marie Hanna Kanker, I refuse to deal with you anymore. You do drugs, drink, and your constantly get into fights. I tried sending you to juvenile but that only made it worse. So go on and continue destroying the beautiful home I have sheltered you in for years. But no matter what you do I'm still sending you back to your mother!" he tore his arm away from the wrist he held in furry and stormed out of the house. I didn't move until I heard his BMW drive away. I took every picture of Him, me, and His slutty girlfriend in the house. I sat on the kitchen floor with a pair of scissors and cut of their heads. I kept mine whole and glued them on the wall spelling out, 'Fuck you' then I sat and leaned against the couch and admired my work. Shredding their remaining heads and body's I walked to my bedroom in the back of the house. Grabbing the 1920's suitcase my grandma passed down to me from the top closet shelf, and my army duffle bag from under the bed I began to pack.

First filling my suitcase neatly with my clothes, it held all of them (I don't have many clothes) a picture of my friend Harriet and me, bathroom necessities, my laptop, CD player and headphones. Then filled my duffle bag with my bed sheets and blankets, my four pairs of shoes, my stuffed lion I hide in my sock drawer, my few books, a notebook and a pencil case with some colored pencils in it, and my pillow with my pillow case with the lion on it. I walked to the front door with my packed bags and put them down while I grabbed my schoolbag and shoved a compact umbrella inside. Now being done with the packing, I went back to trashing the house. I may be being sent away against my will, but I won't go quietly that's for sure.

When I finally settled down in the front rooms chair, leaving its destruction for the morning, I fell asleep. I dreamed of a field, on a world far away from my old one. Where I was happy, and not the kind of happy you get from drugs and alcohol either, a true, pure happiness I wish I could experience. Then a cloud came, a dark red and black cloud of darkness and evil. I could smell the filth of a thousand sins. I ran but no matter how far I ran or how fast I couldn't get away. Soon it will consume me.

I woke up with my father still gone and a message on the house phone saying him and his girlfriend were going to pick me up for my flight at nine. It was seven, so I stretched, checked my room to make sure I didn't leave anything important behind. When I was satisfied with my run through I shattered every window in the house, stained every carpet with all the food in the fridge. Ripped the cabinet doors off, hammered the marble counter tops, took every alcohol beverage and spread it all over the lawn spelling out 'kiss my ass' to be light later. Shot some holes in the roof, sold my dad's crap on eBay, so I boxed them up ready to be sent out. Called up Harriet with some orders, (Mail the boxes out that I hid in my room, set the lawn ablaze before they got home, Etc.) I spray painted the mailbox to say 'child molester' and to top my masterpiece of revenge off, I took my dad's three sets of car keys for his almost million dollar cars and hid them in my pocket. When 8:30 rolled around I grabbed my duffle bag, suit case, and schoolbag down the curved driveway to the street. My creation can't be seen around the curve because of the forest surrounds the house. I'll be long gone by the time they see it but Harriet was going to hide and take pictures of their faces to send to me. They pulled up at 9:15, the whore and dad in the front seat. He helped me place my bags in the back, we got in the car and left. Silence filled the air in the car, at stop lights, while dad and the whore kissed and whispered to each other I handed the car keys and address to homeless people.

My mom lives in North Carolina. I hadn't seen her in years. She called on my birthday every year, and wrote me letters once a month. She was the better of a parent than my dad. However when battling for custody as a kid, my dad won because he had the money. He fought so hard to get me only to send me away. I relaxed and cooperated, getting checked in and all. I was silent and kept my hands to myself with my eyes on the ground. Until we reached security were my father and Slut had to leave me.

"Marie I know you hate me now but one day I know you'll forgive me." He said kindly with a half-smile. I looked between dad and slut. My father's arm was around her waist as was hers on his chest. Before he could stop me I punched her in the face with all my might. She fell to the floor.

"Marie!" my father yelled all kindness for before gone. He knelt down to his personal whore and aided her. "I know you hate me now but you'll thank me someday." I mocked. "Just want you to know that you're not a dad, no, you're the jackass who took me away from a loving mother for eleven years, screwed some slut and chose her over your own child. You don't want me, you don't love me, but you took me away from my mother anyway. She loved me, she cares for me. She remembers my birthday. I will not accept any of your calls and from this day on you no longer have any meaning to me." I said. I spat a loogie in fathers face and went through security, and got on the plane.

_Next stop moms _

*** Somewhere in North Carolina***

When my plane landed I was the last to get off. I walked off the plane in a daze from a seven hour flight and fallowed the signs to were my mom and sisters were waiting in arriving. As I came around the corner I was suddenly ambushed with a bear hug that I swear I could feel crushing my bones.

"YO MAY! Give her a little air you idiot!" a thundering loud voice filled with undying confidence yelled. Even though we only met once when I was five I knew instantly it was Lee. Her voice was like a man's, although it had a slight hint of feminine undertone in it. May the youngest of the family let go of me and smiled brightly before yelling back at Lee.

"Damn it Lee I haven't seen her in years, I had to give her a big welcome back hug!" May has long blonde hair that reaches her lower back. She has two large buck teeth that cause her to have a lisp. Her voice is more of a middle tone like mine, but had a deeper undertone to it. Her eyes a bright blue.

"I haven't seen her either dumbass but you don't see me suffocating her." Lee continued to argue as she gave me a less intense hug. Lee's red hair was still curled and pined as a lump on her head. Her eyes were un-visible to others even though she herself could see perfectly. They both stepped out of the way as my mom approached me. Lee and her look like twins except for the age difference, Lee could see her future self in mom. Mom's hair was as red and curly as Lee's, except her hair was pulled away from her face into a messy ponytail. I looked into her green eyes and felt the loving stare. We embraced, she smelt like I remembered, cigarette smoke, and home cooking. Odd how this mixture of scent made me feel save. My mom was different from my father. She had a laid back job as a secretary. So I knew she wouldn't be constantly gone.

We grabbed the rest of my luggage and piled into a rusted, red, 1982 Chrysler LeBaron convertible. It wasn't uncomfortable; the leather seats were hot and worn. Lee sat in the front and me, and May were in the back seats. On we went, down an interstate to the city of Charleston, it was as busy as New York but smelled worse and it seemed less crowded on the sidewalks. Past the formality of the city we drove into the suburbs. Occasionally passing a shopping center or school, we went forth to where my mother and two sisters, and now me, live. My new home was parked in the trailer park called the 'Park n' Flush'. _How quaint_ I thought as we pulled up to a blue trailer after two hours of driving.

A clothes line went from an antenna like rod on top of the mobile home to a wood post in the ground, wet clothes blew with the wind, an old engine from the car I saw near the entrance of the park, a washer machine and a bunch of other crap lay in the front yard. It gave off this hick feeling. The home itself looked really small from the outside, hope_ I don't have to share a bed_. We carried my stuff inside, the front door led into a small, but nice kitchen with wood cabinets and counter top, black and white tile flooring, and bright pink walls. The living room door frame was missing the door and a curtain was parted open next to the fridge on the right wall. In the living room there was a large, green couch fit for five people on the right wall and an old TV on the left wall. Oddly there was a small flight of stairs in the back corner along with a closed door at the base. Next to the TV was another door.

"Well, honey, this is home. My room is by the stairs and Lee's is over by the TV. Mays is upstairs as well as yours dear." Mom said with high spirits. She obviously wanted me to feel happy and welcome.

"It's great mom." I said with a weak smile, hoping she wouldn't notice the lie. Upstairs May's room was closest. At the left end of the hall was the door that led into my room and on the wall next to my door was a bathroom.

"We all share the bathroom, so keep your towel and shampoo with you until it's your turn. Your toothbrush can stay in the bathroom though." Lee explained as she helped me bring my stuff in the room. I was left to unpack and settle in as Lee and May went to their rooms and mom went to start dinner. It was just like the rest of the house. Across from the door was a window so I started with opening it up. Letting the sweat air of summer rush in and the stuffy air inside to leave. The room had a bedframe with wheels, a mattress, and two shelves above a small white beat up dresser. I went to my closet; it was one of those sliding closets with mirror doors. It had a rack with hangers and two shelves one at the top the other at the bottom. I grabbed my suit case and began unpacking. I hung my shirts and jackets up; put my jeans, shorts and skirts on the top shelf. On the lower shelf I placed my four pairs of shoes. My old black converses (which I wore on the plane over here), my green flip flops, my black combat boots and panda slippers. On top of the dresser I put all my books in a row with my picture of Harriet and me on the end. The notebook and pencil case on the right side of the dresser. The top drawer had six pairs of socks, eight pairs of undies, and three bras. The bottom drawer already had two towels shampoo and conditioner in it. My room was painted a midnight blue from when my mom thought she would get me back from my dad when I was five. It wasn't a hideous color; in fact it was quite nice. So I made my bed with my navy blue sheets and dark purple converter. I put my pillow at the top of the bed with Leo my stuffed lion. By the time I finished with my room, I was called to dinner. We had macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, and pork chops. We sat at a small table big enough for only four people in the middle of the kitchen. I ate in silence as my sisters and mother had a conversation.

"Ma, you have got to meet my future man Eddy. He's such a pipsqueak, plus he's good with his money." Lee cooed. "And my big Ed is so strong. He has glasses." May giggled. Mom rolled her eyes; she didn't have good luck with men being that she divorced three. She was married first to Lee's dad Butch, then mine Jonathan (bubba is his lifelong nickname), and finally Mays dad Rodney. After dinner lee and May did the dishes and mom went to bed.

School starts in a week. I'll be attending Peach Creek High for my sophomore year along with May and lee. I climbed the stairs and got into my green pj top that was way too big for me and my boxer shorts with the flap sawed shut. I turned off the light and crawled into bed. Falling asleep quickly from physical and emotional exhaustion, _I wondered what waits for me tomorrow_.

* * *

**Hey guys. I was re reading my story and I noticed the lack of detail, as well as some odd sentences. So I revised the Story. It still has the same properties just more detailed. Love you guys, Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2 Peach Creek

Alright, so I forgot to mention before this is my first Fan Fiction. I ask readers to be truthful; I really want to know all my flaws in writing, but say it nicely. And I suck at spelling so you don't have to mention that to me. Thank you for reading-

The New Aged Hippie

Light leaked into my room. Unwilling to get up yet, I rolled over in my bed and pulled my pillow on top of my head. Depression rippled through me and I didn't know what to do about it. I could feel the thick scars on my arms and stomach from when I cut myself. It felt good, to cause pain on the outside to distract from the inner pain. Through it all I wished I hadn't done it. The ugly scars left be hide wasn't the only problem. The pain was always there still after each cut. So I stopped and turned to drugs, after that alcohol. Nothing worked and my anger, plus the addictions made me feel out of control. That's why my no longer living dad sent me away after never asking if I needed help or not.

A sudden pounding on my door ripped me away from my thoughts. "Marie, get up. School doesn't wait and neither dose Eddy. I gotta catch him before he gets too far!" Lee yelled. I rolled out of bed and dragged my feet to the bathroom. After a short cold shower I blow dried and brushed my hair. My hair is naturally strawberry blonde, but I dye it blue. I've been told that my hair will die from putting it in too much chemicals. But I don't care; my hair hasn't grown in two years. It's short, ending a little below my ears. It's parted over my right eye; I'm legally blind and can only see out of my left eye. Plus it's kinda creepy when my eyes don't coordinate so I keep the right one hidden behind my thick hair.

Back in my room I pulled on my usual bra and boy shorts undies. Then grabbed a black and white striped long sleeved shirt with a plain black shirt on top of that to insure my scars were not visible. With a pair of skinny jeans and my green flip flops I was ready. I walked down stairs to see Lee and May at the table eating breakfast. I sat down in an empty chair and began to eat toast with some strawberry jam on it. I looked up at my sisters as they ate like wild animals. "Alright Marie so this is what's up, mom leaves pretty early in the morning but is usually back when we get home so she makes dinner. Unless there's something that comes up which is rare, we make dinner during those rare occasions. Now we only have one car and mom takes it so we walk to school. It's not too far, plus on the way we get to chase the Ed's. Got it?" Lee stated as she wolfed down more food. I nodded and slowly bite piece by piece my toast. After breakfast we brushed our teeth and left for school. I packed my bag for school the previous day before I got on the plane over here.

We walked a long path through the woods. The day was cool but not cold. Warm air with a slight breeze covered the land. We walked in a row of three. Me on the left Lee in the middle and May on the right. We soon came to a junkyard and after that the cul de sack. The alleyways have cars trash cans and other useless junk. The houses were two stories with basements. They were nice looking, nothing like the trailer park. We walked out of the ally and into the street. Kids were just coming out of their homes walking to school. Lee scanned the area, "There you are my big mouthed man!" Lee exclaimed as she ran up to a short guy with black hair that stuck out everywhere. I took a wild guess and presumed it was Eddy. He screamed "Kanker!" and ran from Lee as she chased him. A moment later May squealed and ran to a tall red head. "Ed!" as the guy named Ed Noticed her coming he responded, "Girl Germs Eddy!" and ran off as May Ran off after him. I rolled my eyes, last night they called the 'Eds' theirs but apparently they weren't. I continued on my way alone, following the flow of the crowd. I kept my head down and grabbed my iPod out of my bag and began to blast music into my ears, when I was knocked down by someone or something.

I whipped my head up to see a scrawny guy on the ground in front of me. He had a black Bennie on his hair was hidden under the hat. "Watch were you're going!" I yelled as I rubbed my elbow that hurt from the landing. The Boy looked at me with big green eyes, "Oh dear, I must apologize for being so clumsy! I truly am sorry for running into you, please let me help." His voice sounded deep with a girlish under tone to it, _almost exact opposite tone as May, Huh weird. _He offered me his hand and I took it hesitantly. _No one has ever really apologized to me. _He gave me a smile as he helped me up off the ground. He had a gap in-between his teeth. A small gap but oddly enough I found it attractive. "Well I believe we have not met. So let me properly introduce myself, I am Eddward Marion Sobchak. Everyone calls me Double D though, what's your name?" Double D asked as I brushed myself off. "Marie Hanna Tetherman or better yet my mom's maiden name Kanker." Double D nodded as I spoke. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Marie. Might I accompany you to school?" I looked at his suspiciously. _What are his true intentions?_ I shrugged it off for now, but would watch my back. I nodded and we began to walk after the crowd that had already left.

"So Marie, what brings you to Peach Creek?" Double D asked as we came closer to the school. "I'm just moving in with my mom." I said not wanting him to know me. "Interesting, well I do hope you enjoy yourself here. Once you get past awkward introductions it's actually very nice here, especially in the spring when all the peaches grow in the trees. It's quite wonderful; the peaches taste so natural and sweet." I nodded along as he spoke.

We walked up a couple of stairs to the front entrance of the High School; he held the door open for me to walk in. _What a Gentle man_. He walked with me to the front office. He was still talking about Peach creek in the different seasons and its history. I ignored most of his babbling. After receiving my locker combo and class schedule. Double D showed me the way to my locker. "…and I personally think the most interesting part of history of Peach Creek is its supernatural past." This got my attention; one thing that I have always found interesting is the supernatural. Voodoo, ghosts, Vampires, anything in that subject range. "What kind of Supernatural?" I asked with a more excited tone then I anticipated. Catching my sudden outburst I blushed as Double D smiled and continued on with this history. "Well back when Peach Creek was first founded, some of the locals claimed that vampires were drinking the blood of their animals. Others clamed witches and werewolf's were plaguing the town. It's really cool; we have history together with Mrs. Herric. She's ganna get into the history of Peach Creek next month and she probable knows a couple more facts than I do so you'll be able to get the full thing from her." I tried to hide my excitement but I couldn't. "That's so awesome I can't wait! Um…. By the way do we have any other classes together?" I asked not wanting to seem pushy. I just never met someone that I enjoyed talking to. Not that I'm smart or anything it's just out of all the classes I have, history is the least boring to me.

"Well yes we do have lunch period and gym together, and we share similar teachers even though we don't have it together. I see you have science first with Mr. Van Bartonschmeer. I'll show you to his class if you like." Double D asked with a polite tone. _Hmmm, wonder if he's always like this. Who cares I like it. _"Sure, that sounds ok I guess." I agreed. He walked me to science, and after class picked me up, guiding me to my next class math with Mr. Oller. He was kind, friendly, and cute in a nerdy way. Even if he talks too much with words I don't understand, he's the first to ever care enough to ask my opinion on things. It felt nice.


	3. Chapter 3 What in the World

What Was Wrong Ch. 3

Math class as always sucked. Mr. Oller wasn't the best either. He smelt of old man and had a creepy face that made me think of a pervert. He looked at me a lot so I will differently check the door and window. Besides Mr. Oller's scary ass problems, my mind was elsewhere, it was on Double D. even though I swear he's up to something I can't stop thinking about him. His Big green eyes, they were filled with knowledge and secrets that I wanted to decode. I wanted to suck on his plump bottom lip. I wanted to watch him talk about junk I don't care about. I sighed, five more minutes till class lets out. I stared doodling in my notebook; it was a Bird or something. I honestly couldn't tell. My mind drifted off to a place I was unformilier with. I thought about my mom, my sisters, and my new life. How would this one turn out, how could I make my life better here? _I'll make my own destiny._ I thought of voodoo, I'll have to look into different spells and all that could help me. Today during study hall I'll have to see if the library has anything interesting on the matter.

Then the bell rang. I gathered my stuff Eger to see him, as I hurried out I saw him leaning against the lockers. His stance made me sigh. He was reading a book while waiting for me. How did he make it to each of my classes so fast? The thought left my head as I approached him. "Hi, how was class?" I asked. He looked up and gave me a smile that showed his gap that I loved. "It went very well, how did yours fair?" Double D asked. I shrugged, "Same as always." He nodded as we walked. "Do you need to stop by your locker for your next class?" politely he stopped at my locker even though I could have swarm we were walking in the opposite direction. "Ya I need to grab something," I opened my locker as he patiently waited. "I don't want to sound ungrateful, or like anything, but aren't I keeping you away from your um… friends?" I asked while stumbling to get it out. He shook his head. "Ed and Eddy can get to their own classes and besides you don't know your way around. So it's my duty to show you were all your classes are." He said in a mater-of-factly kind of voice. "Oh." Was all I could do to respond. _He doesn't really care about me. He feels he has to help. _Disappointment rippled through me. It was just like when I was living with that man formally known as my father. No one liked me and or paid any attention. Rage came next. Like before I snapped with my short temper. "Well don't worry about me I think I'm smart enough to find my way to a class room. Or do I look completely helpless to you? And how dare you make me think that I'm finally accepted by someone! Leave me alone!" I snapped in his shocked face as I slammed my locker closed and stormed off to my history class that I regretfully have with him. I oddly was the first in the class room. Normally I'm late, last, or never show up. However I had nowhere else to go, or drugs to try and douse the pain inside me. Mrs. Herric said there was no assigned seating. So I plopped down in the back and ignored every other student coming in. when I finally looked up I saw that Double D was at the table next to me. He looked back with deeply concerned eyes that made me want to melt. However I forbade it to happen, so I gave him a nasty look and gave attention to the front of the room. Mrs. Herric was talking about some kind of war back in the 1700's. I stared at the board not wanting to look at Double D. He acted like he wanted to be friends, but pitted me for being new and week looking instead. Anger began to swell within me when a piece of paper hit my arm. I looked down and saw a crumpled piece of paper. I opened it and read it behind my text book.

From: Eddward

To: Marie

Marie I do not understand what I said to offend you in the hall. Please explain to me my mistake.

His note was unexpected. Part of me wanted to tell him, but the other part, the part that contains anger, didn't want to ever see his face or hear his words again. Torn I scolded the paper for existing, and then wrote back.

Marie: Edd fuck off, I don't like whatever game you're trying to play.

After a few moments he wrote back,

Edd: Marie I don't comprehend. What game am I trying to play?

Marie: YOU'RE TRYING TO GET ME TO TRUST YOU! SO FUCK OFF I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT!

Edd: Why would you trusting me be a bad thing? I would Honor you trust with all my soul like I do with all my companions.

Marie: STOP LIEING!

Edd: Oh Marie, let's not argue on paper. We have gym next, so why don't we be partners to continue this conversation or argument for lack of a better term, I don't wish to hurt you Marie. Please give me a chance.

I stared at his last response. I slowly looked over at him. The concerned look had not yet escaped his face. He held emotions in his eyes, he wanted to know, and he wanted to care, to love, all that those green eyes saw. Deep in them however, was a secret that he has hidden for a long time. The secret was big, and has not been herd by many. It was a secret that he would not reveal to just anyone. The more I looked the deeper into his soul I got. The more of him I saw. His eyes told his story, though not in detail, or any specifics, but the jest was there. He had a strong hatred for someone, a hatred that couldn't be convinced out of. A natural hatred that he was born with, one he could never part from. There was a deep love, a love that was as pure as fresh water untouched by man. As pure as the spirit that was called earth, and the unity of all living things. This was a love that was undying and unconventional. There was a longing for something out of reach. A longing for something he would and could never have. A longing he dreamed of every night under the shining stars. And there was strength, a strength that went far past anyone I could ever know. This was a kind of strength that a man gets when he knows his duty to the life of the people and earth. This kind of strength was only held by few, and the few that hold it, can't live long. This strength was not physical, but spiritual. Strength that cannot be earned with hard muscle building exercises, but earned by realization of the destiny made by them and their god. The Bell rang, and I was cut off from him. He stood up still holding my eyes and offered his hand. I felt strange, like I was in a trance. I took his hand and he led me to the gym.

"Edd, what just happened?" I whispered. I couldn't find myself again. It was like I was searched. And not the kind of searched that you get at an airport, or police department. I felt like someone watch me in a way were all my secrets where spilt. I looked at the floor as Edd continued to bring me to the gym. Once we arrived at the locker room doors, Edd took my face in his hands. "Nothing happened Marie, now you'll get dressed for gym in the girls locker room. Once you're done preparing, come find me in the gymnasium. The door to the gym should be in the back of the locker room. Do not speak to anyone or look into anyone's eyes. Do you understand me Marie?" his voice was strict but no matter how much I hated being told what to do, I had no choice but to obey. I dressed in a t shirt, with a blue sweatshirt with the Blue Jays logo on it. Then with a pair of shorts I went out into the gym just as other girls came screaming and piling into the locker room. As I walked out I pulled my bangs back with a band to keep them out of my face. Edd was the only other person in the gym besides the couches. I walked up to him in a hesitantly way. "How are feeling Marie?" Edd asked as I came closer. Honestly I felt better than I did moments before. I felt more like my regular self. "I'm ok I guess." I said in a normal tone. Then while still looking at the ground I said, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I have a temper problem. Being that I don't have any trust for anyone and a very short fuse." His silence worried me. I feared he would not understand. So I slowly looked up to see his face. He still had his cap on and instead of his clothes he had on an orange t shirt and basketball shorts. His face was soft and a small smile was on his lips. His eyes were gentle and his stance was chilled. "It's fine Marie, I forgive you. Now I know you have a short fuse I can make sure to watch myself when speaking with you." His words were calm and silky as the came through my ears.

Gym class was uneventful, we made small talk about the teachers but never spoke of history and at lunch I formally as Edd would call it, met Ed and Eddy. They were nice, Ed was as dumb as May and Eddy was as conniving as Lee. Obviously both were made for each other. In English I had to partner up with a girl named Sarah and a foreign guy named Rolf. Sarah seemed ok, young and immature, but somewhat nice. Rolf on the other hand was strange. He referenced himself and talked in third person. He gave me weird looks and saying thing in a different language. When school ended Edd walked me home. "Marie, why did you start calling me Edd? I mean it's not that I oppose, its actually nice for a change from Double D. But what changed your mind that made you start calling me Edd?" Edd asked carefully, insuring his words would not offend me in any way. "I don't know I just started I guess. Maybe it has to do with what happened in history." He stiffened next to me as we walked down the alley. "What do you mean, nothing happened in history." Edd stated acting confused. I gave him a strange look. "What do you mean, what do I mean. We had some kind of soul searching moment that left us both weird once the bell rang." I stated keeping my anger in check. "I don't remember that happening. Must have been your imagination." He replied as we came to my new home. "Well here we are would it be ok if I picked you up tomorrow?" Edd asked as we stood in front of the trailer. I nodded, "if that's what's cool with you." I stated. Then we said our goodbyes and he left. But as I entered the trailer, I heard his voice say: Until tomorrow my sweat.

**Authors note:**

**Hey so I finished Ch. 3 will work on 4 a.s.a.p. Thanks for reading please I ask for responses. Love you all (Not in that way for all you with icky minds) any who I don't actually cues this much in life, I actually don't like it, so it only ok when it not myself but a character. Sooooo… Have a wonderful happy life, till next time!**

** Peace **


	4. Chapter 4 Just Some Time

Ch. 3

I walked inside, and hide in my room. I fell back on my bed; I was tired of my out of control emotions. I fell to sleep hugging myself, with a pain that I couldn't understand. A forbidden tear escaped my eye, and sadness filled me.

_It was dark and the forest felt cramped. As if the trees were trying to keep me inside the. As if they wanted to keep me safe within the forest walls. I didn't want to be kept safe, so on I walked, silently stepping over bushes and plants until I came to the edge. I hesitated there, at the very edge of the forests, about to leave its safety and love. I looked at the hill in front of me, a wolf with fur thick and grey awaited. His eyes glowed green and his body was held strong. His being called to me, asking me to join him in life. I looked behind me, and the forest told me to come back in. I was torn, between the safety I know and the wolf I loved. Who was I? _

I bolted up suddenly waking from my dream. Cold sweat ran down my face and neck, a blanket lay on top of me. I rubbed my eyes and got up. It was eleven at night, I was asleep for hours. I quietly went to the bathroom and showered, and dressed myself in a black sweatshirt and sweatpants. I slowly went downstairs to find Lee and May asleep in front of the TV. I shook my head and turned the TV off and covered them with a blanket. I grabbed a left over sandwich from the fridge and snuck out into the night. Outside I could feel the crisp night pinch my face and hands. I ate my sandwich as I walked. I wasn't heading anywhere specific, but I felt as if I needed to walk. Walk away from everywhere, and to anywhere. I placed my hands in my pocket on my sweatshirt. I thought about my dream, the previous day. I thought about what I was, and who I believe I am. If I'm anything at all. I could feel the tension in my back loosen and relax. I felt like I was no longer walking against the current of the wind but with it for once instead. I felt as if the stars above me where watching me, protecting me. I felt the cosmos and me were one, the earth, the stars and planets, all a part of one thing that rested inside me. Most importantly I felt as if I was at peace. My spirit was flouting above me in bliss. I came to a hill and sat at its peak. I watched the sun rise before heading back to my home.

**A month later**

Every night I would follow the same path to the hill that overlooked the cul VA sack. I would feel one with all and peaceful, then I would leave for home after the sun rose. I would meet Edd in the alley in the coul VA sack. We would walk to and from school together. He walked me to all my classes, and I ate lunch with him Ed and Eddy. I met the other kids who lived in the cul VA sack. Nazz was a dumb blonde on the cheerleading team who was often surrounded by drooling guys. Kevin was a rude football player, and would only hang out with other football players and cheerleaders. Jimmy was a homosexual with a kind attitude to all. Sarah who was in my English was Jimmy's best friend. Johnny came off as a stocker to me and a possible future killer. He had a plank of wood he talked to for crying out loud. Then Rolf another football player was Kevin's best friend. There was too many others to count who lived in walking distance from the school, and countless others who took the bus or carpooled.

I would do my research on voodoo spells after homework but before dinner. I would get three hours of sleep before going on my walk. Lee and May constantly yell and bicker with each other, as mom works and consults them. So I wasn't missed when I went for my walk, plus my quiet nature kept me mostly silent with my family and class mates. Except for Edd, I felt like I could tell him anything, yet I didn't. He was still my one true friend. My first best friend I have ever had. I talked to him the most about junk that no one cares about. Like classes, gossip, and stuff like that. My research has lead me to a store in town called 'Madam Lou's'. I planned to go there that weekend but Edd asked if I would be his History partner for the project. I couldn't deny because I needed the help. So on Saturday I went over to his house for the first time.

I stepped up on the porch and rang the doorbell. Edd answered, "Marie, good to see you." He let me In. the house was in perfect condition, not a single table not dusted and not a thing out of place. I walked into the living room and looked down at the expensive looking white couch. I was Scared to touch anything. "Why don't we get started? Why don't you take a seat and pull out your half of the project while I get some lemonade and my half." Edd said as he went into the kitchen. Slowly I sat down on the couch, careful not to disrupt it, and got out my half of the project. He came back in with two glasses of lemonade and paper. The paper obviously his half of the project. We read each others work, correcting mistakes in spelling and grammar and such. He marked ever paragraph or two, while I couldn't find a single flaw in his work. As time went on I felt more comfortable around the white furniture. I took off my shoes and had my feet tucked under me as I leaned back. He held a similar position as we worked on ideas for the project, like how to organize the information and how to present it. "We could do a normal format of a poster board, or a PowerPoint. What do you think?" I asked looking up at him. He was staring at me with a slight smile. "A PowerPoint is fine with me. If that's what you want." He said not looking at the papers in his hands. I nodded, "ok then so do you have a computer so we can start on it?" I asked wanting to get this thing over with so I could go to 'Madam Lou's'. "Why don't we take a break? I thing we deserve one." He said while getting up to stretch. I followed his example and got up off the couch. "Why don't we go for a walk?" he offered me his hand, as he always dose when he wants to bring me somewhere, but he never keeps my hand. Every time he takes my hand my heart skips a beat, and every time he lets it go my heart aches. This time I gave him my hand and he brought me outside, all along a trail I didn't recognize he held my hand. Our hands were held palm to palm, not enlaced fingers like I wanted. We walk to a small clearing where a log sat on the ground. Edd guided me over and sat me next to him. "What is this place?" I asked watching him with his eyes closed and head tilted back, his skin exposed to the warm sunlight. "It's a beautiful day today, don't you think Marie?" Edd asked in the same position still. "Ya, I guess it is kinda nice, are you going to answer my question?" I snapped unpashunt as usual. He still didn't respond. So I rolled my eyes and again followed his example.

We sat there for who knows how long, silently we sat. I enjoyed how close I was to him; we sat shoulder to shoulder, his hand still holding mine. I felt happy at that moment, not like the peacefulness I get from my walks, instead I felt happy, really purely happy. It had been so long since I was happy like this. I can't even remember a time that I felt this happy. A foreign expression came apon my face, a smile. It wasn't a big smile; it was a simple rising of the corners of my mouth.


	5. Chapter 5 Madam Lou

Ch. 5

Time is a weird thing, sometimes it feels like minutes pass, but really its hours. My life sometimes doses this. One minute I'm learning how to ride a Bick happy and hopeful my youth getting the better of me. The next I'm trying to escape depression by using drugs and drinking alcohol, because of my so called daddy issues. When he isn't the only problem, the world is. This week feels like that, everyday my thoughts run back to what happened last weekend. How natural it felt to be next to Edd. How wonderful to find something that makes me happy. We're close, and we get closer every day. No matter what, at this point I'll do anything to keep him by my side. To have him bring long forgotten happiness back to me. I'd do anything to keep him near me, and happy as well. My sisters and mother don't understand my fixation with him. My love for him is irrational and unstoppable. I feel jealous when Sarah and Nazz flirt with him. I feel wonderful when he only notices me. I feel special when he looks at me and not through me. These emotions are foreign to me as Rolf is to America. I don't know how to react when I feel this way. So I try to hide my emotions as they come raging and express them later in solitude.

My walks at night become longer each day. I'm addicted to the feeling of belonging. The feeling of being one with the earth and people around me. I no longer have those sudden flashes of want for my old habits. I no longer need sex to feel passion and pleasure. I found those in ways less hurtful. I placed passion in art and pleasure in being with Edd. I no longer needed the release of drugs for my walks take care of my stress. I no longer needed alcohol to escape the disappointments of life. Before my new life in Carolina id give in to the temptation. I had nothing else to keep me from it, to help me with self-control. That was over now; I have a friend and a place to escape to. I was so close to having my love.

At school I only really pay attention in History. The history of peach creek is interesting. I love how Edd always has his hand up first. In every other class I daydream, mostly of Edd being topless and us making out. I dream of him babbling on like the genius he is as I play with his hair. Oddly I don't imagine having sex like what I use to do when I saw a hot guy. _Well Edd isn't the normal kind of guy you go for. Instead of rock hard abs, douc bag personality and abusive both physically and emotionally. Edd's a genital, soft, kind guy who would rather study instead of hurting a fly. _He was perfect, too perfect for a train wreck like me. He deserves someone like that Nazz girl. She is blonde, and naturally at that. She has a perfect life and gets everything she wants. She has a loving father and many friends. She may not be smart, but no one even compares to Edd at this dead end school of idiots.

I sighed and prepared for bed. It was Friday again and this time there is no project. Just some math and science homework. And I usually blow that off so I didn't really matter. I had free time that I couldn't spend with Edd. He was visiting some relatives that lived nearby. That means tomorrow I'll be able to finally see Madam Lou. Ill finally find a way to be forever with Edd. To prefect myself until I feel like I deserve him. I got in my pj's and climbed into bed. I had walked previously during sunset. Plus I was exhausted. I wasn't going to be able to make the walk let alone last until dawn. I laid my head down on the soft pillow. My mind drifted to my happy place, being in some foreign country with Edd him telling me he loves me. I wondered if I'll ever really get to be there.

The next morning I was up at nine and out the door by nine thirty. I took the 797 bus to downtown. Following the map I made based on Google maps. (We didn't have a printer)I was dropped off at bus stop 37 on Washington St. I walked south until I came to Grey Blvd. and turned right. Passed the Jared's dry cleaning was an ally called St. James. St. James alley was between a jewelers and a pawn shop. I walked down the well light alley, were trashcans and 'backyards' of apartments sat. At the end however was an old looking brick building with vines of ivy crawling up the sides and a front Brocken window. I slowly entered; my nerves were on high alert. "Welcome young –ling, what can Madam Lou do for you today?" her ascent was Jamaican mixed with African. The elderly black woman was in many layers of skirts and baggy shirts. Her hair was snow white and in Dred locks, pulled away from her face with a bandana. Her kind wrinkled face was inviting. "I'm Marie; I need some something to keep this guy with me. I don't want him to leave so some kind of potion will probably work." I told Madam Lou. She nodded as I talked. "Madam Lou is intrigued with Marie's circumstance. Come child; tell Madam Lou everything about you and the boy." She said with interest. She took my hand and brought me to a room torwrods the back of the shop. We sat in huge chairs with lots of blankets and soft fluffy pillows. I told her about my life, about my sisters and sperm donor a.k.a my dad. I told her about my once addictions and my fascinations. I told her things that I've never told anyone. As I told her she nodded and asked questions and always listened intently. I felt heard for the first time in my life. She wanted to know and I willingly told her. "So here I am in your shop, wanting to keep the one thing in life that has ever made me truly happy. So, will you help?" I asked with a pleading voice. She closed her eyes and thought. "My child, you want something dear to your heart, and all do receive what they deserve. And in time I know he'll be yours." She said with a genital voice. I should have known she was a fake. "However, I feel there is a force going against your own. Let us look into the crystal ball. She pulled the sheet off the table reviling a large clear ball with smoke on its inside. She placed her hands around it and started to move the smoke on the inside. "Ball of crystal, I ask you hear, our words are true and the water is clear. Show the force we fight against, let us witness and apprihence. Show us the side we are against." Then an image appeared. The blonde girl, Nazz and the red head girl, Sarah. They sat in front of a table with an old woman in similar attire as Madam Lou. She was talking to them but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Madam Lou had an angry look on her face. "This is displeasing."


	6. Sorry

**So sorry. I feel bad about not upating. Dealing with writers block for both ****Andromeda**** and ****What Was Wrong****. Im working on it though. Again sorry for the delay. Any suggestions would be appreciated throw pm. **

**~The New Aged Hippie**


End file.
